A Bit of Fun
by AmethystRose0110
Summary: Jem meets a woman named Nicole at that bar. Let the fun begin...
1. Chapter 1

A Bit of Fun

As a complete fan of Jeremy Renner I've written a little story based on the movie The Town. Hope you enjoy. If you like Jeremy Renner I also have a story based on 28 Weeks Later with Doyle.

I don't own anything from The Town except my added character Nicole Rourke.

...

The bar was as crowded as it normally was on a Friday night. Jem's pale blue eyes scanned the room while the younger guys joked about their recent endeavor. He had to admit even he was still riding the high of adrenaline from yesterday's hit. Ignoring his buddies though, Jem was more interested in seeing who was here tonight. After all, tonight he was planning to celebrate with some special company. There was a group of rowdy regulars sitting at the bar that were always the first to be asked to leave. On the opposite side of the room was a cluster of women who tried to go home with anyone that would take them. At least half of them had already tried using their wiles on Jem. His gaze moved passed them. He was getting tired of the same damn faces every weekend.

"When's our next hit?" Gloansy asked, nudging Jem's arm.

"In the works. Doug said it'll be another week or so."

Jem took a long sip of his beer to keep from getting sucked into their next pointless conversation. As he lowered his glass Jem happened to look to the entrance where three unfamiliar women just arrived. His eyes became glued on the last woman coming through the door. "Fuck," Jem muttered. The woman had black hair, long and tousled the way he like it, with pale skin and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved shirt, low cut that showed a generous amount of cleavage and a skirt to show off killer legs. To put it simply she was the sexiest woman Jem had ever seen. And she wasn't even naked yet. He felt hypnotized as he watched her stride to the bar with her friends. Who the hell was this woman?

Gloansy had followed Jem's gaze and let out a whistle. "Damn-"

"Don't even fuckin' think it," Jem said evenly as he a stood. He didn't even bother to see if his threat had sunk in, he knew it had. In fact, his eyes never left the woman even as he walked over to her.

"I hope we can find something fun tonight," Kristen wined as the three of women took seats at the bar.

Sara replied, "You say that every night and every night we find something to do."

"Or someone," Kristen said with a smile.

The third woman, Nicole, just shook her head at her friends. "You two are ridiculous."

Sara grinned, "But you love us."

Nicole laughed, "True." The three of them had been friends since they were kids. Having already ordered drinks, the bartender came over and handed their separate drinks to each of them.

"Let me get those," Jem said, handing a hundred dollar bill to Tony the bartender. In reaching to him, Jem had placed himself next to the woman, letting the outline of his body brush by hers. When he leaned back their eyes finally locked on each other's, their faces merely inches apart.

Nicole's eyes locked with the strangers. Damn, she thought. Her heart had seriously just skipped a beat at how incredibly handsome this guy was. He had the most intense, piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. Before she could say anything her friend spoke up with a laugh, "Dammit Coley, I think you just beat the record."

Nicole flashed a wicked smirk to her friends. The man distinctly never took his eyes off of her. Her friends got the hint and without another word Nicole felt them depart towards an open table. "Well, you make quite an entrance," she said.

"That was nothing I assure you," he said with a smirk. "Jem Coughlin," he added, laying his hand out for her.

"Jem, huh?" She said playfully before smiling. "Nicole Rourke," she said, shaking his hand. "Coley." Their hands lingered together for a moment before they mutually let go.

"What brings you this way tonight Coley?" Jem asked, ushering to the two open bar seats. Coley sat down, crossing her legs in such a way that she was flashing him a generous amount of thigh. Jem took notice, glancing down, licking his lips, then looking back at her with sparkling eyes.

She took a sip of her drink before answering, "Looking to have some fun. None of us had been to this bar yet."

"Are you new in town?"

"Yes and no. I was born here, moved, now I'm back. How about you?"

"Born and raised," he said. "Now about this fun you're looking to have… I just so happen to be looking for someone to celebrate with on this fine Friday night."

Nicole chuckled, "I'll tell you right now, I'm not anything like these other Boston women. I don't need to go home with a guy to feel sexy- I already know I am." Coley finished with a wink.

"Wow, honesty," Jem said with a laugh. "Let's be honest then." He was going to take a calculated risk. The outcome? He'd either get slapped or sink his teeth right into her. He leaned forward, purposely invading her space. He lowered his voice, "You already know that I want to fuck you and from the looks you've already given me in the last five minutes I'd say you're thinking the same damn thing."

Nicole went very still. With him this close she could smell his intoxicating cologne. What was coming over her? This instant attraction stuff was supposed to only happen in movies. She held her smirk even though her body had tightened at his words. "Thinking and acting are two very different things, Mr. Coughlin."

Jem smirked but didn't move away. "Control."

"Exactly," Nicole said. "Control." Suddenly an idea stuck her, a very fun idea. "How about a bet?"

Jem raised an intrigued eyebrow.

Nicole explained, "We test each other's control, see which one of us can keep it the longest."

Oh, did she already know Jem so well. Jem couldn't ever pass up a bet. He leaned slightly farther in, almost close enough to kiss her. "Deal."

They both smirked at each other before Jem leaned back and they resumed their getting to know each other conversation. "So why do they call you Jem?"…

...

After many laughs, heated glances, and a handful of empty glasses later Jem was still just as fascinated with Nicole as he was when she first walked in. They were in the middle of laughing together when her friends came walking up to her.

"Coley, we got an invite to a party," Kristen said.

"Oh?" Coley said curiously, looking behind her to the small group of guys her friends had been talking to.

"We're going to be taking off. You coming?"

Coley didn't answer; instead she looked at Jem with a questionable gaze. Jem smirked and took another sip of his beer. He wanted her to make the first move this time.

"I think I'll stay," Nicole said, looking back to her friends. "I, uh, have a few details I need to work out first."

Her female friends smiled. Nicole added, "Hold on a sec."

Nicole turned back to Jem. "Let me say goodbye to them while you says your goodbye's to your buddies over there," she nodded towards a far table where indeed Jem's pals were talking with a crowd. Jem glanced over at them while Nicole stood up. "Then we'll hit the town."

Jem raised an eyebrow. "And where we going?"

"That's your call," Nicole said and bit her lip with a sly smile. That one look was enough for Jem. He downed his beer and set the empty bottle on the counter before standing. He leaned into Nicole and whispered into her ear, "Hope you're ready for this." Then laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Nicole felt weak in the knees. Jem strode off arrogantly towards his friends while Nicole spun back around to hers with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you seam to be having fun," Sara said laughing.

Nicole smiled, "This one's got some lines let me tell you."

"And he's fucking hot," her other friend Kristen piped up and they laughed again. "We're heading out towards First street with Aaron and his friends. Call you in a few hours."

Nicole nodded, "Okay, bye girls." They all hugged at once.

"Behave Coley," Sara said grinning.

Nicole glanced behind her at Jem walking back towards her with that devilish glint in his eyes. She looked to Sara with a smirk, "Not likely."

Nicole watched her friends leave before turning back to the bar counter. Grinning, Nicole grabbed her drink to finish the last few sips. Her heart was racing with excitement.

"Ready to go?" Jem's voice sounded next to her.

Nicole turned to him. "And where we going?"

Jem only smirked wider.

...

Hope you enjoyed =] Review if you like. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"This view is amazing," Nicole said softly, looking out across the city lights.

"Yeah, I come out here to get some quiet sometimes." Jem stood next to her staring ahead.

Nicole glanced at him. "Now, how many women have you brought up here?"

Jem snorted and leaned against the ledge. "Surprisingly a lot less than you think." He moved in front of her to lean against the ledge of the building. "Only the ones I'm trying to impress."

"Impress? Hm, I'm ranking that high am I?" Nicole said with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you said," Jem said with a smirk. "You aren't like the other women around here."

"Told you," Nicole said, staring out over the city. She walked closer to him, letting her leg lean gently against him. Jem had to control himself from not just reaching over and grabbing her then and there.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you really do?" Nicole said looking down at him, although they were nearly the same height even with Jem leaning. "You've sidestepped the question enough times to make me curious."

Jem chuckled, looking away from her. "If I told you I'd have to kill you and that would just be a waste of an amazingly sexy body."

Nicole nudged him. "Nice try with the flattery but I still want to know." She pushed away from him and started walking around the building top, just looking around the city. Jem followed suit, eyes set intently on her.

"Come on, I've seen you flash the money so it's obviously a good paying job. Wait," Nicole said turning around to look at him. She raised an eyebrow, "You aren't a male stripper are you?"

Jem burst out laughing. "Fuck no."

"Just checking," Nicole said with a smile and a wink. She stood still to let Jem get close to her. "Come on, you have to at least give me a clue."

Jem thought for a moment, staring down into her eyes. Nicole didn't think she could ever get used to how dark and hard his eyes were. It was like they could see right through her.

Quietly Jem said, "I'm in a very dangerous line of work."

For some reason Nicole's heart started beating fast. She was always more interested in the darker side of life. "Dangerous, huh…. That must make you the same thing."

Jem smirked with a nod. He started walking towards her and Nicole started walking backwards. Their eyes were locked on each other. After a few steps, Nicole felt her back hit a block wall, part of the storage area. Jem closed in, leaving barely enough room between them to even breathe without touching each other. He leisurely raised one hand and put it on the wall by the side of her face. "You have no idea how dangerous I can be," he whispered.

At this point if Nicole was sane she'd probably make up some lame excuse to get the hell off this roof with this crazy man. But there was something about him, something that was drawing her in… She usually had good instincts and they weren't telling her to run. Plus, the danger only excited her more.

"I don't scare easily," Nicole whispered back. She licked her lips and saw the spark of equal excitement in his eyes. Yeah- how long was this bet going to last at this rate?

Jem smirked at her, inching even more closer to let his lips hover over hers. Nicole could barely breathe. "We'll see," he said, voice still above a whisper.

"Want to bet?" She said.

"I think we're still in the middle of the last one…" Jem answered, tone amused.

"And how long do you see it lasting?" Nicole asked eyes still on him.

"Mm, another thirty seconds before you throw yourself at me," Jem said, still smirking.

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Yes and I am sure of what I want…" He said trailing off.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

Jem leaned in to whisper into her ear, hot breath sending chills down her spine, "To own you."

Nicole would not lose this bet- no matter how much she wanted Jem to take her right there. She put a hand on his chest and pushed forward, spinning him around until he was the one against the wall. Nicole rose on her toes like she was going to kiss him but stopped centimeters away from doing so. "Not yet you won't," she said. She leaned back with smoldering eyes and licked her lips again. Then she turned her back on him and walked back towards the view of the city.

Jem let out a chuckle. "You're good," he said and followed her. "But I'm still going to win."


End file.
